


Intoxicate Me

by Salomeia



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Desire, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salomeia/pseuds/Salomeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asher wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicate Me

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr!](http://salomeia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm probably not going to write more of this, but if someone wants to write a follow up, please do! :)

Sometimes Asher would go to gay clubs, sometimes he'd let someone suck him off or he'd suck them, whatever. It didn't mean anything, but sometimes he got this urge and nothing would satiate it except the feel of a tongue on his cock. He didn't talk about it, there was nothing to talk about. He dated girls, girls fit into his 10 year old plan much better than a guy. So maybe he liked to play around on the down low, it didn't mean anything. Until. Until he came along. Connor.

God he hated that smug, beautiful face. He hated it so much he wanted to bash his face in and then force his mouth on him. He wanted to throw him in bed and fuck him until that bitch bastard couldn't walk.

He pretended to be grossed out by his antics, but he wasn't. Mostly he was turned on. He couldn't stop thinking about his eight inch dick, what it would feel like in his mouth, would Connor choke him with it. Would he let him?

He knew Connor was smart and ruthless, and he feared the day he'd figure him out. Realize what was really going on. He admitted, if only to himself, that mostly he was afraid of being ridiculed. That Connor would tell everyone how pathetic he was and that it was never. going. to. happen.

* 

"You know, meatloaf," Connor started in a singsong voice as they were going through their client's trashes. "You can't see through my clothes no matter how hard you try."

Asher froze to where he stood. He blinked, tried to get his bearings, but Connor continued. "You think I haven't noticed? I notice _everything_."

Asher swallowed and tried quickly decide whether to deny or admit it. "Fuck you," he said instead and Connor laughed. "Oh you wish, don't cha?"

Asher had no comeback to that and Connor laughed some more. "You just wait your day like every other good boy. Maybe I'll give you what you want if you're good enough. How's that?"

"Shut up," Asher muttered, relieved if this was it. He turned back to what he was doing, not wanting Connor to see how flustered he had made him. 

They worked in silence until they were sure there was nothing to be found there. 

For a moment Asher was happy he'd get the hell out of there, but then he remembers. Connor had driven them here. Fuck.

Slowly he turned to look at Connor, sees him smirking.

"Well?" Connor said and Asher's not sure what he's asking, offering, but he knows he's saying yes anyway.

Together they walk to his car.


End file.
